The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and particularly to a technique applicable effectively to a liquid crystal display (LCD) driver for use in a portable telephone or a large-sized display.
For example in such a semiconductor device as an LCD driver, a very large amount of signals are transmitted from the semiconductor device to a liquid crystal panel as the definition of a liquid crystal display screen becomes even higher and therefore there now exists a demand for multi-output of the semiconductor device, that is, an increase in the number of bumps as external terminals of the semiconductor device and in the number of electrode pads formed under the bumps.
Due to requirements for ensuring high bonding strength and bonding accuracy and standards or the like established on the semiconductor chip mounting side, the size of each such electrode pad cannot be made so small in comparison with a dimensional reduction of semiconductor element and wiring. Therefore, in a multi-output type semiconductor device, there is adopted, for example, a method wherein electrode pads are provided in the region toward the inner side of a semiconductor chip where a semiconductor element and wiring are disposed.
In Patent Literature 1 there is a description to the effect that bases for plural electrode pads disposed in a region of a main surface of a semiconductor chip in which region are disposed a semiconductor element and wiring are made uniform to make the plural electrode pads uniform in height.
In Patent Literature 2 there is a description to the effect that protective elements are provided between an internal circuit formed in an LCD driver and electrode pads.
[Patent Literature 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-95577
[Patent Literature 2]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-246470